Mbaya Mkazi
by NoRatCat
Summary: Defeated after the Tree of Life, Makucha finds himself in a new place. Though he has a chance of starting a new life here, an event by human hands changes his life. Just one question: Will he survive?


The zoo was a place of entertainment. A place where people of all ages could come to observe the various forms of wildlife. Zoo's were also a place of protections, where species could be preserved. The residents of the zoo had a pretty sweet set up. Free meals, good habitats, and overall, a little attention was good. Yeah, things were great, except for one resident.

In the leopard habitat sat the newest recruit to the zoo community. This one was a rare find due to being far from Africa. He had no name, at least to the human workers. But to everyone else, his name was Makucha.

Makucha sat with a dead look on his face. His eyes scanned the various humans that walked past. And as he watched, he hated his fate all the more. He could feel a growl emanating from within him as he thought of a certain lion: Kion. All because of that roar of his.

His eyes stopped on a young family, a mother and her son. The little boy looked right up at the cage, more specifically him and said, "Mommy! Look at the big yellow kitty!"

Makucha rolled his eyes and mocked in his best imitation of the child's voice "Mommy. Look at the big yellow kitty." Finally letting the growl out, he muttered, "Little shit."

Resigning himself back to his deposed position, he allowed his wallowing to commence.

"Still moping new guy?"

Makucha let out another growl, turning around to see the familiar face of his roommate, or at least one of them. In short order, the other one showed up.

"That's really my business. Makucha said to himself. "So I suggest you two back off before I make it your problem."

"Oh come on new guy. Don't be like that." One of the leopard males said.

"And the name isn't "new guy"! It's Makucha." Makucha replied.

The two leopard males looked to one another and chuckled. "Well alright "Makucha". But honestly you're missing out on a great set up here."

Makucha blew out an intake of air, rising up from his seated position. It was clear he wouldn't be able to get any rest now. "Oh sure, sitting around in a cage all day, while hairless imitations of apes gawk at you. You know, I used to be someone before I got here."

Both of his roommates gave scoffing laughs upon hearing that. "Right, leading your little "army" to take over...what was it called again?"

Rolling his eyes, Makucha replied, "The Tree of Life."

"Yeah a magical tree that can heal any injury or ailment...yeah right!" One of the leopards scoffed.

"The place was real!" Makucha defended, "And had things gone my way I would have turned it into an all you can eat buffet for myself!"

His two roommates looked to one another before the addressed Makucha again, "Yeah. I'll see it when I believe it."

"We also call bullshit on that magical roar that can create cyclones." The other leopard replied.

"Though you have to admit, that snow leopard chick he mentioned sounded pretty hot."

"Mmm Mmm! I know what you mean. Man if she were here, I'd be on her in a second. See if we can make some little hybrid babies if you catch my drift?"

Both leopards shared a laugh at that. All except Makucha.

"If I know Chuluun, if either of you tried that, she'd castrate you in two seconds." Makucha warned.

That seemed to hardly deter the two horny males. "I don't know about you buddy, but I love a challenge."

Makucha growled in frustration and flopped himself back on the ground. "I'm surrounded by morons."

"Look Makucha, you don't know what your missing! I mean regular feeding times. Good habitat. And a little attention is good. I mean sure it can be annoying at times. But the pros far outweigh the cons."

"And who knows? You might get into a captive breeding program eh? A little fun on the side while you preserve the species?"

Once more, Makucha rolled his eyes. Though he did have to admit, a little breeding would indeed be nice. It had been a while since he enjoyed the company of a female's touch.

"Besides, it's better than staying out there. Some of the stuff I've heard is pretty freaky." One of the leopards shuddered.

"You mean you heard it from that crow again." The other leopard scoffed.

"Dude! The guy's a reliable source! He says that he found this dog in the mountains and it's skin was all rotting!"

"Bull!"

"No I swear!"

"Stuff like that doesn't happen."

"It's real! I bet it's some kind of lab experiment or something!"

"Man you believe anything."

'

"I do not!"

Makucha listened to the little argument commence. Sighing to himself, he faced towards his barred prison once more, watching the crowds go by. Sure his roommates had raised some good points about zoo life, but still, he longed for freedom. Oh what he wouldn't give to be back in the Backlands, doing whatever he wanted. Honestly, he wondered if any other members of his little army were faring better? Not that he cared about their well being. It wasn't as if they were friends. They merely had the same goals: revenge and a chance at an easy meal. Part of him wondered if this was karma or something? But then he dismissed it. Karma was a load of crap.

No, all he had to do was watch and observe. He had to admit, humans were interesting. And it made him wonder what their taste was like? Chuckling to himself and licking his lips, he wondered if perhaps one day, their handler would get careless and leave the cage open? When that day came, he would definitely do what he didn't do at the Tree of Life: feast to his heart's content. That alone made him grin, but that grin faded when he heard the screams.

A flash of red hit his eyes as something happened. He saw another human holding his neck, blood spraying from what appeared to be on open wound. More humans were holding back another, and something was hanging from his mouth. Makucha peered closer, eyes curious as he observed what it was: it was flesh, and it dropped from the ground.

The restrained human growled like a wild animal, while the injured one continued to hold his neck, collapsing in pain.

"What the hell?" Makucha muttered.

And at this point, life had taken a new turn in the Raccoon City Zoo. Little did anyone know, this was a prelude to a greater nightmare.

A/N: Bet you didn't expect this crossover did you? Seeing as Makucha and Chuluun are my current obsessions in the Lion King fandom, and the fact I have been replaying Resident Evil 7, this was too good to pass up. Just to let everyone know, this will be a three chapter story detailing Makucha has he tries to survive the Raccoon City Outbreak.


End file.
